Stardom
by sol113
Summary: The life of Cordelia Chase could have gone many ways... few are fluffy and happy, some are beyond even her belief...
1. Snapshots

**STARDOM PART ONE**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Angel or any of the characters of the show, i own nothing. This is non-profit.**

**Italics means _someone is thinking_**

**Warning: this is not a fluffy, happy fic- especially not for Cordelia! **

* * *

**Part one**

Tonight like every night for months now she had gone to a fancy party and spent the whole night desperately trying to catch some film maker or super stars attention.  
As every other night it had failed and she was reduced to swiping food from the tables as she couldn't afford food at her dingy, filthy, squalid apartment.

When she got home and after she ate the sandwiches she stole from the party she got a phone call from a friend from Sunnydale who had come to LA a year before Cordelia did and become a talent scout or something along those lines.

She told the former queen c about a job modelling... topless. At first she wanted to scream into the phone to shove the totally honest job up her totally honest ass. But then she remembered that after the sandwiches she had nothing to eat, no way to pay the bills and no other job offers. She didn't want to stay in this crap hole apartment as a nobody forever.

Her life over the past year had been one humiliation after another; losing her sheep after dating a pathetic loser, catching said pathetic loser boyfriend making out with red headed super nerd, trying to win back sheep and failing, having all her possessions, money and prospects for the future taken away from her when daddy was found cheating on his taxes by the IRA. _So was this really a big deal?_

* * * *

THE NEXT MORNING...

Cordelia Chase walked into the building where she would do her first ever (and hopefully last nude shoot). Only the knowledge that the breakfast she had this morning was the last of the food supply and she couldn't buy more kept her going.

After being briefly introduced to the photographer and other crew she went to the dressing room to put on her outfit. She grimaced as she looked at a black string bikini and thong, the type of garment that only strippers and porn stars wear in real life.  
She turned to the man who had handed her the obscene garment "You expect me to wear this? It's at least one size to small!"  
The man didn't bother to hide his smirk as he thought about the ridiculously low amount of concealment the bikini would give the young woman. "Yeah well you won't be wearing it for long, this is an adult photo shoot remember?"  
Again she considered leaving only to remind herself of her current situation.  
_No money, no job offers... all i need to do is pose for some perverts, nothing more, it's not like i'm pole dancing or hooking on a street corner._

She undressed unaware of the hidden cameras recording her every move. Watching through the cameras were several men who were very impressed at Cordelias body- specifically her amazing tits and incredible ass.

She put on the bikini wondering if it was her size as her large breasts threatened to escape her tiny top and the bottoms (even though it was a thong) was uncomfortably tight and skimpy.

She put on a robe and read her instructions.

She felt embarrassed and humiliated just reading it.

A few minutes later she stepped out of her dressing room.

The session began...

**CLICK!** Cordelia standing with her robe hanging down exposing only her shoulders. The idea being to tease.

**CLICK!** The robe now lowered to her forearms and waist, her perfectly formed breasts now visible.

Damn what a rack she has on her! The man with the camera thought. The other male members were stunned at how the former cheerleader looked in the conceal-nothing bikini, all except the director who knew the bikini was deliberately the wrong size for her.

**CLICK!** Cordelia from the front. Only Cordelias nipples were covered by material, her nipples poking through like missiles.

**CLICK!** The robe now dropped to the floor showing the former cheerleaders amazing body to the small crowd.

_Not long ago i was the bitch queen of Sunnydale, i fucked football stars and male models, rode horses, had rubies, diamonds and more followers than some religions. Why isn't that nerdy/slut Willow living in some crap hole apartment and debasing herself? Hell i bet she'd like it._ Cordelia thought succumbing to rage against the wiccan.

**CLICK!** She stood with her hands on her hips with an impressively angry expression on her face for someone wearing an obscene bikini.

"Yes! I like the expression of rage. It's hot, keep it up!" Spoke the director smiling.

**CLICK!** A shot of her from behind, looking over her shoulder, the emphasis of this photo her stunning look of cold fury.

**CLICK!** Another shot from behind, this one a tight zoom in on her magnificent ass. Enhanced by the fact that said ass had no coverage beyond two strips of string that disappeared up her buttocks.

**CLICK!** Squatting, from behind, showing off her amazing ass, voluptuous figure and perfect long legs.

_Fuck! What i'd do to cram something between those cheeks..._ the photographer crudely thought.

**CLICK!** From the front again. Kneeling in the sand. Cordelia expertly hid her humiliation with anger, the perverted photographer started to slip in hiding his lust.

**CLICK!** Lying down, her perfectly formed breasts were now visibly swelling up from the constricting bikini top over her nipples. This had not gone unnoticed by the male photo shoot crew.

**CLICK!** Bending over showing great cleavage. This position was photographed from several angles.

**CLICK!** Bending over deeper, her incredible ass sticking up in the air. The photographer was shifting uncomfortably due to sick fantasies going through his mind. Again this position was recorded from several viewpoints.

"Okay now take it off." The director called, seemingly unaffected by the look of fury sent his way by the extraordinarily hot bikini babe. _She's hottest when she's angry. She has potential._ He thought.

Cordelia took a deep breathe and unclasped her bra, removed it and angrily tossed it at a member of the crew.

**CLICK!** Cordelia's hands covered her nipples but her breasts were clearly more than a handful.

Taking another deep breathe she remove her hands and placed them on her hips. The cameraman continued having dark and twisted thoughts about the former cheerleader.

After several photos focusing on Queen C's amazing chest, the director told her to remove her thong...

* * * *

The rest of the photo shoot was a blur for the humiliated miss Chase; countless pictures taken of her in various provocative and submissive poses. The eyes of the men around her focused on her ass or tits, she noticed the crew around her had looks of lust in their eyes.

"Okay that's a wrap. Thank you Carmella."

She didn't bother correcting him. It annoyed Cordelia that this sleazy pervert thought he was on a first name basis with her. And that he couldn't remember her name. But she didn't care quite enough she just wanted her cheque and go home...

* * *

End part one.

The beginning...


	2. Pain from the past

**STARDOM PART TWO**

**10th DECEMBER 2010**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Angel or any of the characters of the show, i own nothing. This is non-profit.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

_**'This'**_** means someone is thinking- their thoughts.**

**Horizontal rulers (a line across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change.**

**Warning: this is not a fluffy, happy fic- especially not for Cordelia! **

**

* * *

**

Los Angeles, late at night,

In the back of a foul smelling taxicab, a defeated looking Cordelia Chase watched the dark streets of LA pass her by wondering how her week could possibly get worse given that not one hour ago she had humiliated herself and allowed strangers to lower her to the level of an object or a common call girl... not that she wasn't used to this- back in high school everyone claimed to be her friend right up until she lost her money at which point they made their real thoughts about her obvious. They considered her worthless, a stuck- up rich bitch who bought and paid off rather than work and study. Frankly it was no loss to be away from those parasites.

One thing that Cordelia Chase had become painfully aware of over the last year was that when you thought things couldn't get worse- they generally did; she looked out the window of the cab to see her craphole apartment building up in flames surrounded by fireman and gawkers.

'_No this can't be happening! All i have left is in there!'_

Cordy absently gave the cabdriver his fare and leapt out of the vehicle then ran with impressive speed to her burning residence.

The panicked woman desperately attempted to enter the inferno in a probably futile attempt to rescue her possessions only to be stopped by a fireman that seemingly materialised out of nowhere. She struggled at him before sense took her; there was nothing she could do. She was powerless. Helpless. Again.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go in there!"

"All my stuff! What happened here?" She asked the fireman trying to hold back sobs.

"Gas explosion. Looks like an accident. No one dead or injured but everything in there is gone..."

_'Gone...'_ The shocked brunette could only stare and watch what was left of her life burn to ash. Her high school diploma, various popularity awards, pictures of her family... all were gone. All she had were the clothes on her back, the change in her bag and the cheque from her disgusting photo shoot. She sniffed and shuddered.

'_No... i'm not going to cry... i'm not some whiny little cry Buffy... i can deal with this...'_

**

* * *

**

She wouldn't give up- she wouldn't run on back to Sunnydale. She had nothing to go back to- after the IRS raided them of all their possessions Cordelia's father had descended into drink and her mother had soon divorced him and become engaged to a wealthy businessman. Cordy had heard years earlier from a fired employee that her mother had married simply for money- now she knew it wasn't just words.

Using what little change she had left she used a payphone to call the same friend who'd set up that sickening perv parade to ask for a place to stay. She heard the reply of "I'm boarding a plane in a minute to a job in New York."

Cordelia was desperate,

"Do you know of anyone who might take me in- i mean- let me crash at their place for a while- you know while... my apartment, is... fumigated?" She grimaced at her lame lie but she didn't want anyone to know she was desperate- she remembered how well that went in Sunnydale- she lost all her money and no one helped her, many just kicked her when she was down.

Her only answer was Alicia Larsen. Not the person she would have chosen...

Cordelia remembered her as a once popular cheerleader in the year above her, a bright, beautiful and active girl who... knew what she wanted.

**-X-**

**Flashback... Sunnydale two years ago...**

Alicia Larsen strode through the upscale neighbourhood towards the home of Cordelia Chase; she caught the eye of a nerdy teenaged male; Alicia knew she was attractive; she was athletically built, her eyes a bright brown like honey syrup one embarrassing poem she found in her desk had stated, her natural blond hair was cut to shoulder length- she never understood why many people had it long, especially in Californian heat. The rest of her features were appealing as well- not that Alica was bothered about things like that. She was more interested in things like schoolwork, career and standing by friends.

Hence why Alicia had come around to her (in her mind at least) best friends house/mansion; to give comfort in a time of need; Cordy's boyfriend Alan Manning had recently succeeded in bedding the beautiful young brunette. The following day at school he had shown his friends on the hockey team a home video of the jock screwing the stunning cheerleader. Cordelia had found out about this and proceeded to chew him out before storming off in a rage.

_'She was always too good for that methed up lowlife...'_ Alicia knew.

She knocked on the door, after waiting a minute, it was opened... by a dishevelled, but still beautiful young woman. She had a tub of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other, Alicia could tell just by glancing at her that she had been crying... and drinking.

"That bastard... he had a fucking camera hidden in his bedroom..." A scoop from the ice cream, "Then he goes and shows his loser friends..." She stops, struggling with tears as she thought back to when this started;

**-X-**

**Flashback, several days earlier...**

Cordelia's room;

Night had fallen, dim light from the rooms dimmer switched lights cast shadows.

For several weeks Cordy had been dating Alan Manning; star of Sunnydale high's hockey team (Cordy didn't know such a thing existed until she met Alan). For weeks Cordy had felt things she had never felt before; she was sure it was love and that it would never be like this again... which is why they were here; in her room, the house empty, the pair undressed.

Alan was shirtless while Cordy was dressed only in panties kneeling on the large bed looking in wonder at the standing hockey star.

He cupped and caressed Cordy's breasts as they kiss.

She moved her legs around his hips (he still stood away from the bed), her hands nervously slid to his shoulders while the rugged athletes hands reached around caressing her exotic skin making their way up to her long, dark hair. He eased her away by pulling her hair, he studied her face as she went with it and leant back.

Both kneeled naked on the bed; Cordy had both her hands in his hair, as she hungrily kissed him he had one hand on Cordy's shoulder, the other testing her breasts.

He took hold of Cordy's hair and pulled it out of the ponytail it had been in by yanking the pink scrunchy out, pulling her head back with it, getting a frown of discomfort from the cheerleader. He smoothed her locks out then ran his hands down her back, just as she was about to lean forward for another kiss he moved his hands to her well developed chest and pushed her onto her back. She shivered as her bare skin touched the cold sheets.

He assumed the missionary position and began thrusting into her...

**-X-**

Only a day later that liason was shown to half the male population of Sunnydale high like she was just some pet doing a funny trick...

"That lowlife doesn't deserve you." Alicia assures her.

"Thanks, you're a good friend, always have been." A strange expression flashed in her dark eyes slightly glassy from the drink. Cordelia grabbed the other girl in a hug she doesn't resist.

They look at each other for a moment. Alicia suddenly took her mouth in a kiss. Cordelia resists, shocked for a moment then leans into it.

Cordelia grabbed Alicia and shoved her back against a cabinet unit she pressed herself against the blond, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hungrily/forcefully. They broke and stared at each other as though considering the mistake this was.

They kissed again, hands roaming frantically until Cordy's fingers reached within Alicia's top to rip it open revealing her bra.

Cordy fumbled with Alicia's pants but forced them down by bending down. Cordy stepped up and stared at her friend lustfully/drunkenly. She unbuckled her own pants while standing.

Cordy grabbed on to the sides of the cabinet Alicia was pressed against on both sides, she leapt up and wrapped her legs around the blonds waist as though she had something to spear herself on. Cordy ripped open her top (not caring how expensive it was) and began pushing herself up and down using the furniture and warm body she gripped with her hands and thighs respectively.

Alicia (with her pants around her ankles) had no problem holding the younger girl in the air with the brunettes strong legs wrapped around her waist. The blond focused on Cordy's breasts as she continued to move herself, out of control her mouth open, her eyes closed as though in ecstasy.

Alicia grabbed a firm hold of Cordy's ass and pulled her up for several jarringly hard thrusts.

After more kissing they slowed to less violent- but still not gentle thrusts until Alicia slapped Cordy's ass and lifted her higher so her exotic coloured breasts were at eye level. In somewhat of a daze the brunette looked down on her.

Suddenly they both started moving up and down (Alicia bent her legs then powerfully thrusted up against her), the blond reached into Cordy's underwear eliciting a hiss and creak from the cabinet as she gripped it even harder under Alicia's touch.

There was more hard pushing against the two young women and equal gasps and hisses of pain. The cabinet creaked dangerously as tears rolled from Cordy's eyes.

The thrusting picked up again as Alicia saw the expression on Cordy's face; the twitches of her muscles. She grabbed her friend hard and nuzzled her face to face in strange affection, kissing as though desperate...

**-X-**

**The present...**

Cordy didn't know why she did what she did- the drink? How angry and powerless she felt after Alan humiliated her? She didn't feel bad about using Alicia- she felt bad about what happened after;

The... incident between Cordelia and Alicia leaked somehow, maybe one of Alan's scumbag friends spying on them. She never did find out how it happened.

Alicia's sexual orientation became public knowledge.

What was worse was that Cordy later stated- publicly- that (among other things) she only made out with her because she was drunk, even going so far as to ridicule the at that point unpopular Alicia.

The end result was Alicia being socially isolated, disowned by her parents and leaving town upon graduating a few months later. She hadn't spoken to her in two years.

'_She can't still hold a grudge right? We were just stupid kids back then?'_ Cordy knew this wasn't going to go well but she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Feeling ashamed, even slightly sick from how she treated her former friend she stared at the place where she was told the former Sunnydale resident was living. A house in the suburbs left to her by her grandmother after her conservative christian father disowned her and kicked her out.

'_I don't have a choice. Please don't hold a grudge. Please don't hold a grudge. If she does... we can talk about it.'_ Cordy didn't feel as confident as her thoughts did.

She knocked on the door. A click of the lock and the door opened, although a chain remained.

She blinked as she saw Alicia Larsen; while she was instantly recognisable as the woman she knew she had... developed. Her body was muscular but not so much that she was butch or not- feminine. She looked hot enough to be an international sex symbol, yet still capable of humiliating men by benching more weight than them at the gym. She wore workout clothes; a sports bra that concealed average sized breasts and spandex shorts that covered thighs that looked strong enough to crush people with- Cordy was briefly reminded of that woman from that James Bond film who crushed people between her legs.

Alicia's natural blond hair was the same as she remembered it; shoulder length- it accentuated her femininity while remaining practical. Her bright brown eyes were fixed in a cold stare.

Cordelia squirmed as the occupant of the house examined her coldly. She remembered her being warmer, kinder than this.

"What do you want?" Alicia demanded.

"..." Cordelia couldn't bring herself to talk about everything that had gone wrong over the last year. Especially not to her.

"Say what you want or leave." When there was no reply Alicia closed the door.

"Wait!" Cordy panicked, she had no where else to go. "I need a place to stay."

Alicia responded incredulously; "You expect me to let you sponge off me after what you did? To let you use me then discard me when you got what you wanted?"

"I have no where else to go." Cordy pleaded.

Cordelia was almost hysterical now, "Listen, please, i'll swear i'll do anything."

"Anything?" Cordy nodded her head, absolutely clueless about what her old one night stand had in mind.

"You're an incredible woman; beautiful, sexy, domineering," She paused, "I want to do something about that last part."

Cordelia was confused and disturbed by that last part but said nothing, she knew she had no power here.

"I'll let you stay if you follow my rules, do whatever i say, whenever i say it without your usual mouth." Cordelia nodded although there was something about Alicia's voice and the look in her eyes that frightened her.

"Take off your clothes, all of them. Then kick them in here." Cordelia's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened with an appalled gasp.

"What? There's no way!"

"It's a test, the only way i'll let you stay here is if you are totally submissive to me, you do whatever i want, whenever i want. Do you _understand_ what i mean?"

The sickened look on Cordy's face said that she did.

"Taking your clothes off is trivial compared to what you're going to do for me if you stay. Do you think you can handle it? If not, leave."

Cordy stood there unable to believe someone she remembered as so kind could do this to her.

"Is there someone else in this town that would put up with you? I don't think so Cordy. Strip."

"I...i..."

"Hurry up, i was about to microwave a pizza."

That last sentence brought home how hungry Cordelia was- she hadn't eaten all day. But she couldn't do this.

She turned then left.

* * *

A despondent and cursing Cordelia had walked less than a block when...

Something jumped her from behind, she felt an arm wrap around her neck saw the glint of metal of a knife in his hand...

She responded on instinct; she stomped on her attackers foot then sent a massive elbow into his face.

She turned and saw her attacker; a tall, ugly, bearded, dirty man in soiled, raggedy clothing (homeless probably) stumble backwards into the road...

And get struck by a speeding car with an audible crunch.

Cordelia watched in horror as her attacker was launched into the air by the speeding automobile, the man seemed to spin through the air in slow motion before hitting the road at a sickening angle. Cordy swore she could hear a snap of breaking bones too.

The car drove off and Cordy didn't know if the driver had seen her.

Cordy stood there, frozen, barely able to believe what had just happened.

"Oh no no no! Please be okay! Please be..."

Cordy ran to the fallen, twisted form to see if there was anything she could do. There was no pulse. He was dead.

"Oh god."

She had just killed someone.

Terrified she picked her dropped bag up and ran. Without looking to see if anyone had seen her.

She had to get away from there.

* * *

She had returned to Alicia's. Panicking and looking over her shoulder the whole way.

She stopped from knocking again- she knew she was out here. She had to prove she was serious. Struggling to keep back tears, Cordy closed her eyes and removed her clothing.

First she took her top off. Then she unbuckled her pants and removed them. She pushed them through Alicia's letterbox. She stopped, hoping that was enough. Realising it wasn't she unclasped then removed her bra, then her panties and shoved them through the letterbox too.

She stood there on the front door step, naked, helpless, shivering in the cold, hoping, praying no one came by and saw her like this.

For seemingly an eternity nothing happened and Cordelia felt fresh tears rolling down her face believing she had just thrown her clothes (and the last of her dignity) away for nothing.

In this open, public place she began truly sinking into despair, completely humiliated.

**-X-**

Unknown to her Alicia knew she would be back and set up a camera in a vent overlooking the front door, she had watched as the former bitch queen of Sunnydale debased herself hoping for entry. She let Cordy stew for a minute looking over her bare body.

**-X-**

Cordy had curled into a ball on the front step. A noise from the door snapped Cordy out of her misery, the door part opened (the chain was on) Alicia looked out and saw her former friend sitting there looking cold and defeated.

The door closed. Just as Cordy was about to cry out and beg her to let her in... the door fully opened. "Come in." Alicia warmly greeted.

* * *

Wiping tears from her eyes Cordy looked around Alicia's living room; or what she thought was the living room- all the furniture had been moved to corners of the room and what looked like a gym mat lay on the floor.

"W-where are my clothes?" Cordelia failed to keep a tremor out of her voice. Alicia stared at her former friend with a evil smile.

"You have a fabulous body there." She ran a finger from her ass, up her back and round to her breasts.

Disturbed, Cordy made a grab for her spotted clothes, she never anticipated Alicia's violent reaction- grabbing her and hissing in her ear;

"Did you forget what i said? Submissive. Standing around naked is just your first step, fight me and i'll throw you out on the street butt naked- after i'm through knocking some sense into your stuck up skull. Behave and not only can you stay in comfort and warmth but you'll actually enjoy this, i promise."

Cordelia tried to get her off but she was amazingly strong.

_'Time to get reacquainted.'_

Cordy finally managed to shake her off looking deeply offended. She backed off to a corner of the room. Alicia followed. Without warning, she charged the younger brunette at incredible speed and punched her in the solar plexus, doubling her over. The blond picked her up, carried her to the center of the room and slammed her 'guest' to the gym mat like a pro wrestler.

Cordy choked and writhed, she saw stars, her midsection burned, her back, shoulders and thighs screamed with pain as Alicia stood over her studying the fallen woman.

With amazing flow/fluidity Alicia wrapped her legs around the brunette's head- this was no sexual act though, this was head scissors- cutting off the blood flow to the head and stretching the neck muscles dangerously. Cordy gasped and tried to break the hold finding Alicia's legs too strong for her.

"Now you're going to pay for your crimes."

"Cri-aaack!" 'Oh God! Does she know about that guy? Did she see me?'

The choking woman became trapped in a loop of mental images of her homeless attacker being struck down by a speeding blur of metal. Something that struck the floor with a loud thump pulled her out of the looping visions of death- a picture of a male- about sixteen or so.

"Remember him? Daniel Sean? He asked you out on a date once, you could have politely refused, instead you insulted and humiliated him in front of the whole school..."

Another photo slapped down.

"...this was the result."

The picture showed the grisly scene of a teenaged male lying dead with his wrists slit.

Feeling the decreased resistance that signalled imminent loss of consciousness Alicia released the hold and after a near minute of choking Cordy fought through her pain and dizziness and struggled to her feet away from the hideous photos. Remembering a move she saw Buffy use she lashed out with a kick- unfortunately not being a martial artist and hurting, the technique was wrong and her clearly skilled opponent ducked it easily and took her off her feet with a sweeping kick that looked straight out of a Jet Li movie. Cordy crashed to the ground again banging her head and dazing her.

Alicia grabbed the leg Cordy used for her imitation kung fu kick, used it to flip the naked girl onto her front. Sadistically she drove an elbow into her back while pulling back on the captured leg.

"Aaaahh!" Cordy cried out as a hard elbow drove into her back surely hard enough to bruise and her leg tendons (knee and mostly hip) stretched painfully.

"Aaahh! God what- agh! Are you-Agh! Doing?"

The blonde looked amused- even aroused as she cruelly ground her elbow into her guests back and pulled on her leg.

"Or do you remember her?" Another photo- a short blond girl.

"She wanted to be one of your Cordettes and when you refused because of her hair or bag or whatever, she got drunk and..."

Another picture, Cordy didn't want to look.

"She drove her car off a bridge."

"No you're lying... you're- aaaahhh!"

Alicia adjusted Cordy's struggling body like a master and put her legs in a crossed position- this was extremely unpleasant and strangely familiar though with her spinning head, pain inflamed body and stars before her eyes Cordy couldn't think clearly. The blond sat back on Cordy's now raised lower back and Cordelia snapped out of her daze and realised what this was; _'A sharpshooter? She's wrestling me for god's sake? Is she crazy?'_

The sadistic blond put her body weight onto the trapped woman's back while pulling hard on her captured legs. The incredible pain that shot through Cordy's back, knees and hips told her this was no show. She felt like her back was going to break, that her legs were going to snap off. She tapped out frantically hoping that would satisfy the crazy bitch.

Mercifully Alicia broke the hold after only a few seconds of this torture.

She got off the submitting woman and Cordy dared hope for a second that it was over. This hope shattered when she felt strong gloved hands grab her ankles, manipulate them into crossing, felt knees on the small of her back. In a show of extreme strength Alicia rolled herself onto her back with Cordy in the air above her being bent like an accordion.

The struggling brunette was being bent by Alicia holding on and pulling with an arm on her crossed ankles and one on her neck while her knees/shins were pushing and grinding into her small of her back.

"Ga-aaaahhh!" Cordy couldn't hold back a scream at this latest attack and struggled to get out of this before the crazy blond seriously injured her.

Grinning up at the thrashing, crying brunette, Alicia released the hold by releasing her hand grip and violently launching her into the air, she hit the mat on her side with a thump. Alicia got up and kicked her in the rear to add insult to (probable serious) injury.

Grabbing a handful of her dark hair Cordy was dragged up to a sitting position. Alicia sat behind her and before Cordy's pain addled brain could process the latest attack, wrapped her legs around the younger woman's waist. Their strength was incredible- they felt like a vice and reminded Cordy of a time she tried to wear a corset that didn't fit her to begin with. Just as the brunette turned a strange shade from not being able to breathe properly the death grip was released.

"Don't pass out on me yet, we're not done."

Not stopping or slowing, Alicia stepped behind the fallen woman and wrapped her legs around Cordy's, she bent over and grabbed her hands.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Cordy screamed as her arms were pulled back at an unnatural angle, combined with Alicia's weight Cordy was again pulled into the air, this time with painful pressure focused against her shoulders, knees, and thighs. Something was going to tear she knew it.

Alicia gave no sign of caring as she again released the hold by tossing her victim to the ground violently.

_'She's gonna kill me! She's gonna beat me to death!'_

Taking deep breaths (she wasn't tired- just aroused by Cordy's pain) Alicia grabbed the traumatised brunette by the hair and pulled her to her feet. She got her in the full nelson position and began painfully pushing her head forwards while painfully pulling her shoulders apart.

"All you've done in life is take and ruin lives- now you're going to pay." Alicia spoke the words with an inappropriately sweet smile on her face.

Cordy finally snapped. "I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry for what i did to you in Sunnydale! It was wrong and i'm... so sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" She pleaded, though she was thinking about the guy who was run over when she pleaded.

Alicia eased up on the tearing hold, studied the battered brunette for a moment.

"No you're not."

She released the hold, but in a flash adjusted to a sleeper, cutting off air and blood to the brain.

"But you will be..." Was the last thing Cordy heard before losing consciousness.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This is AU- what happens in Angel and Buffy canon, won't necessarily happen here.


End file.
